24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jimmy Bronson
Jim Bronson His name is Jim Bronson. It should being renamed. Jack said it so fast that you even wasn't focused on it. Jack Bauer said Jim to him at the end of the episode, making his name Jim Bronson, and not Bronson Jim :-) --Station7 02:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : What is DVD play time, or, can you estimate the actual real-time clock. 06:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a hard one for me. I can only say that Jack goes to him and says Jim. Then the camera focus on Tony Almeida. --Station7 06:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : It is not hard, just remember to tell everyone what the DVD play time is showing when you want people to help you verify something. The details you give make it extremely difficult to find the scene you talk about, therefore, nobody might ever be able to help. 06:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It's around 40:15 or 40:16. --Station7 17:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Could you also check this one, Acer? --Station7 01:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Another good spot - he actually calls him Jimmy. I'll move the page as I don't think you're a pagemove user? Also, this could possibly be a good starting point to identify the actor - often throwaway names like that are the actor's first name, so it could be he was played by Jimmy somebody.--Acer4666 01:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Bad I don't am a pagemove user. I will do my best to find the actor.--Station7 02:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Peterson? So Pierson and Jimmy Bronson are a cool little double act - they both go to the Chandler Plaza Hotel together as well as the mall. However, after Michelle Dessler captures Marcus Alvers she orders Jimmy Bronson (or the actor, anyways) to guard him. When upstairs, she says to Gael that Alvers is downstairs with Peterson. She then goes back down to see Alvers, and Bronson's actor is still there guarding him. So - what's the solution? Is Peterson a different CTU agent who took over guarding from Bronson then they swapped back before Michelle got back (unlikely)? Or did Pierson ditch his partnership with Jimmy Bronson and later hooked up with Bronson's identical twin Peterson (also unlikely)? What's the most feasible situation here?--Acer4666 (talk) 13:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :And I assume there's no Peterson in the episode, right? I suppose that everything we might agree will be an assumption. This was probably one of those minor name foul-ups that occur in these shows, but I don't know how to attack it. Possibilities are to make a new "Peterson (Day 3)" article listing him as "Mentioned", saying that Michelle said he was guarding Alvers, or just adding a BGIN to Bronson's article stating the facts you just brought up. Thief12 (talk) 16:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :: In instances like this, where either solution is equally weighed, I definitely do prefer the BGIN on Bronson's page about the apparent continuity mistake, and a Peterson DAB note on the page for the Gaines' Peterson. 17:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: So we don't make a Peterson (Day 3) article? The other solution is to say that the actor was playing Jimmy Bronson in the earlier episode, and Peterson (Day 3) in the later episodes, as we have done for Witt/Jesse Collier, Jesse/Danny, Jackie/Marcy Reynolds, etc.?--Acer4666 (talk) 17:18, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: Jesse/Danny were seen in different seasons, so I don't think that should serve as precedent. Also, Jackie/Marcy were clearly differentiated as CTU/HS employees respectively, so there's a clearer distinction between them. Witt/Jesse Collier is the only one I can see serving as a possible precedent for a "Peterson (Day 3)" article, but I'm not sure. Thief12 (talk) 18:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::: The precedent on Wiki 24 is to give every name spoken their own article, and if Peterson (Day 3) wasn't created it would pretty much be the first time that precedent had been broken! I wasn't questioning the creation of the Peterson article, which I believe does have to be done, only how explicitly Peterson's name applied to the Jimmy Bronson actor. Watching the scene again, I don't think it could apply to anyone else as Michelle does order the guy to stand guard, tell someone Alvers is being guarded by Peterson, then return and he's still there. According to Michelle there were only 6 CTU agents there anyway (excluding herself and Gael), one was Pierson and one was Ed Miller, another two were in the same scene as Michelle mentioning Peterson so that would slim the chance of it being someone else even more--Acer4666 (talk) 20:48, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::: But given those conditions that you mention, that prove more or less that the name "Peterson" was a continuity error, wouldn't it be more effective to add just a BGIN to the Bronson article, instead of creating a new article for a character that probably never existed? I'm just saying, I hope you're not taking my replies the wrong way, cause I'm just throwing ideas around. Thief12 (talk) 23:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: They prove that the name Peterson applies to Jimmy Bronson's actor, but we know from many other cases (Performers with multiple roles) that one actor playing more than one role is not instantly a continuity error. ::::::: Blue Rook said once on Talk:Marcy Reynolds: "If she goes by one name with one appearance, and then goes by another name with a changed hairstyle and glasses (or whatever it may be), we have no choice but to document that it is two different characters, despite the fact that they both have similar functions and it's the same actor." In this case, the actor's clothes changed rather than his glasses an hairstyle, but I think the spirit of that post is summing up what I'm trying to say (as in, the precedent we usually follow for stuff like this)--Acer4666 (talk) 23:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Does Michelle refer to him as Jimmy Bronson, or something, when she orders him to guard Alvers? Thief12 (talk) 23:51, September 9, 2012 (UTC) No, he is only called that in 3pm-4pm. 12 hours later when he reappears on-screen, he is only called Peterson. Sorry if I was unclear!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:57, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Then I think that pretty much settles it. I thought he was referred as Bronson in the same episode or sequence. Thief12 (talk) 00:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome - I'll wait a bit to see if Blue Rook has anymore to say, then make the changes--Acer4666 (talk) 10:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::What Acer says! 22:52, May 1, 2013 (UTC)